James* Kazakov
The Beginning: ''' James M. K. joined Graal in the late 2012. Though he played the old classic in 2010 for a couple months then he quit because he was banned. When he came across The State, he wasn't looking to join a guild. He was recruited and he accepted it. He was curious of what it was, he noticed that all the officers had cool shields on. He was automatically ranked as Private. Putting him at the bottom of authority. James didn't really like that, but he put up with it. After weeks, he started to enjoy the people he worked with. James loved the State. The Soldiers were disciplined, he liked that. The fact he enjoyed being here, defines why he was such a good soldier. James enjoyed the Auel's. He enjoyed how they worked. When he first joined State, he automatically adored The State and Auel. James left Graal for two weeks. His time in Imperia: When James came back, he discovered something new. State had fell. Not only did this upset him, it made him furious. He loved the State. Later he noticed something new had formed. Imperia, James liked it. The name sounded cool, all the members looked cool so he decided that he'd ask for a recruit. One of Imperia's members recruited him and he joined. James was quickly placed back at the rank of Private. ''James enjoyed his time in Imperia, but a week after his arrival in Imperia State had came back. ''James was so happy, ''he wasn't just glad the State was back but he was happy to see Auel. '''''James quickly joined State but he came to realize that he was placed at ''Private First Class. ''When things got better, they quickly changed again. The arrival of Auel made Imperia furious. The arrival cause a war, the war known as "The Second War of Paranoia." James assisted The State. While in the war, he was promoted to Sergeant. This war changed him. Which lead to his later years.. His time in "The Union".. After the war was ended, James was recruited to a guild called "The Union". Macbeth Tarkin was the officer who recruited James. James assisted this military for a long while. Soon a man known as "General Equinox" who wasn't fond of James. General Equinox stole James's account. After that, it basically forced James to quit. His return: James returns with a account full of hats, mounts and objects. James searches for State, he had heard that State had returned. James was recruited by Morzan Kazakov and was ranked Sergeant. James grew proud of his rank. He wore that rank with pride. James noticed that Auel had been abusing his power. He had banned his own men just to ban one of the enemies men. Auel decided to quit, he passed leadership to Morzan. Not very many people stayed, some believed Morzan lied and cheated his men. James continued to stay, over the time in state with Morzan he had grew to like him. He realized he was a Morzan loyalist. James asked Morzan to become a Kazakov, Morzan granted his request. Afterwards, James continued to help The State. The Baierbach Federation James grew to like Bram, he loved being around him. James and Bram had an idea, they wanted to create an new military because at this time they all were dead, so they met at Bram's house, along with Donald and Nikola. They sat around the table and started to discuss a justice system for the federation. Donald and James both agreed on the military police, so that they did. They spent house planning, James confronted Bram about his rank.. Bram at first said he would be placed as Major of all military recruitment, Bram finally decided that he would give him Lieutenant General for all his hard work. To be continued.. Update 12/11/18 Hi, due to this page being made around 2015 it’s missing very valuable information on my career. This page will most likely be updated soon but i’m still not sure, ive been through so much since Baierbach. Forgetting most of what happened after will probably restrict me of updating this. Thanks for everyone that has helped me get this far, thanks. Notable Achievements: * Fourth Clovis * 3rd Kazakov * Colonel Of State * Heir Of Kusan * Head Of Clovis Category:People